


The Clock Strikes Out.

by Cassiopeia Pond (casthebean)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9094309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casthebean/pseuds/Cassiopeia%20Pond
Summary: Everybody seemed out of time. Percy Jackson was twelve years old and has just arrived at camp, Nico has just lost his sister. Jason Grace is still Praetor of Camp Jupiter and Thalia Grace is still a tree. Hazel Levesque has just been resurrected and brought to camp and Bianca di Angelo is still, in fact, with the hunters.And those are just the children of the big three.Both camps have decided to rely on the brains- Cabin Six- to try and figure out how to fix whatever has happened. Until they begin to go missing.First is Malcolm, who had just sent word to Annabeth he has discovered something. Then it was Bella, then Arthur, than Arlena, and now Cassiopeia. Will Annabeth find her siblings? Will the remaining members of Cabin Six figure out what has happened to their beloved campers? Or will the clock run out of time?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends welcome to my story I'm really had at summaries but it's probably going to be cooler I promise ~Cassiopeia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be slightly shorter because its more of a prologue but you'll live I promise <3 ~Cas

_He ran up the steps, sweating and winded from sprinting down the hill. He collapsed on the wood and I simply couldn't believe my eyes. A pounding deja vu hit my head hard. "He's the one, he must be," I felt myself saying, looking down at the messy-haired boy. "Silence, Annabeth," Chiron said. His next words were muffled with the wind of the outside hurricane._

I woke up in a cold sweat. 

Colors danced across my vision and it seemed black, but I could've sworn my eyes were, in fact, open. 

After a while my eyes adjusted to the dim lighting of Cabin Six, and I looked around to see all of my siblings were asleep, including Malcolm which was a surprise- except, of course, one. 

Cassiopeia Pond was on her bed, her bedside lamp still on. She laid on her stomach with her legs in the air, rocking back and forth like an upside down swing to music blasting from her headphones. She was reading and taking lots of notes, several books about stars littering her bed and several open notebooks and papers covering the spots books didn't. 

She was most likely about to go see her mom again, which she liked to do every now and then. "Still awake?" I asked my half-sister. She looked up at me, her blue eyes almost glowing with the light of the lamp. "What time is it? It's only been like an hour," she frowned, glancing at the clock. Her eyes widened, "Oh." I chuckled and walked over to her quietly, careful not to disturb my siblings. Cassie was different than the others- she didn't care that she was smart, and didn't really like showing it either. She was at camp even longer than me though, so I guess we just respected her even if we believed she was odd. "What are you listening to?" I asked, trying to distract myself from my dreams. "Eighties rock music- Styx, Rolling Stones, ecetera," she answered. Her calculating eyes scanned the book quickly, and she wrote down notes in her notebook. "Oh. You should get some sleep," I smiled at her, and she shrugged, "I'm not tired," she answered. "It's 5:30 in the morning, Cassie," I laughed. She stiffened at her nickname, which I had forgotten still seems to get to her. "Yeah, I should clean up before cabin inspection." She glanced around the mess on her bed and looked like she didn't find the need to really mess with anything.

I let her begin to clean up and walked out to the showers quietly, taking a quick one so the cabin who won inspection still got hot water. I changed quickly and walked towards the arena, looking around my home. The Greek buildings still stood tall, despite what it's been through. As sunrise spilled across the valley, the white columns of the pavilion glowed, the proud walls of the amphitheater seemed to rise even higher, and the arena seemed even more exciting. I walked inside, readying my sword and practiced with some simple straw dummies. 

Even if it didn't seem like it, I was definitely not used to a sword. I had been using a dagger ever since I was seven years old, and a mix of early morning practice dummies and Cassie's guiding (because she's very skilled with a sword) seemed to be the only reason I am even 20% used to it by now. 

Also- what had my dream been about? Why did I dream about the first time I met my boyfriend, Percy? Why was it bad enough to cause me to wake up in a cold sweat? My mind seemed to swirl with possibilities- maybe there was something in that dream that I didn't care to remember noticing, like a dark figure out of the corner of my eye or something. Sure, I probably acknowledged it in my dream but half of the time little details are hard for me to remember out of the dream world. 

I opened my eyes, my thoughts clearing, to see I was fighting only air. I put my sword away and glanced around to see if anybody saw, quite embarassed I was literally fighting air- that's when it started. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a figure limping down the valley and towards the Big House, holding something else. Curiously, I watched and made out two sets of hair and mostly human features, except one of them had goat legs. I walked towards the Big House quietly, walking onto the wrap around porch and peeking at the newcomer from the corner. I don't know why I was hiding, but just like my dream, a huge wave of deja vu hit me like a tsunami. (Note to self: stop the ocean similies. You sound like Percy). I walked over and looked down at the kid- the one who was carrying the satyr. His face was wet and muddy, his black hair looked more brown. His eyes looked almost closed. 

The words blurted out of my mouth before I could think about it. "He's the one, he must be," I said. I fought the strange feeling in my head, the one that was trying to dominate my actual thoughts. 

Familiar thoughts came into my head. 

I looked around to see nobody beside me, and the boy's eyes dropped close, signalling he had passed out. I dragged him into the big house and onto a bed in one of the old medical wings- since the infirmary was moved to Cabin Seven, it wasn't used that much anymore. I brushed his black hair behind his ear and couldn't believe my eyes. 

This was impossible- absolutely, without a doubt, impossible. Yet here he was.

Perseus Jackson, at twelve years old, laid in front of me- just like he did six years ago. 


End file.
